


Light of My Life

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Dean makes everything better, Fluff, He skips RAW to go home to see his baby, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post Royal Rumble, Romance, Seth finds comfort in Dean's arms, Seth had a rough night, Talk about feelings, They both miss being together so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: At Rumble, Seth was reminded exactly how much he misses Dean being by his side. So instead of going to RAW, he goes home to see his boy.





	Light of My Life

Dean was busy in the kitchen when he heard the front door unlocked. There were only two people who had a key to his house. One was Roman, the other was Seth. Both of whom were booked to be on RAW so there was no way either of them were here. He quickly left the kitchen and there in his living room was Seth closing the door as he made his way inside. Looking as tired as ever as he placed his luggage near the door.

"Seth?"

Seth's eyes turned towards Dean as he heard his name. A soft smile appeared on his face as a warm feeling consumed his whole body. In the last few days, this was the first time he felt at ease. There was just something about Dean that made everything better and Seth had learned to accept it and never take it for granted in the last year or so.

"Hey baby." Seth greeted as he walked towards Dean and pulled him in for a kiss. Arms going around Dean's waist as he just held Dean close to his body for a few seconds. Basking in the warmth of his heart's desire.

"How are you home? Why aren't you at RAW? Is everything okay? Oh God....Don't tell me you are injured too! Or did you get in trouble? Seth I.."

Seth snickered as Dean rambled and pulled back to hold Dean's face in his hands as he ordered him to shut up. "Stop. Everything's fine. I wanted to be with you. I needed a break. Been missing you too much."

"You never miss work." Dean looked at him, a little frown on his face. "Is it bout the Rumble? Jason?"

"Kinda."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I needed to come see you to remind myself you are still here. That you are gonna be there with me soon and that's worth going through any bullshit they put me through till then."

Dean's eyes warmed as a small smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and pulled him in to kiss at his lips. When they pulled back Seth detected some sadness in Dean's eyes. He put his finger under Dean's chin and made him look into his eyes as he softly asked, "What is it? You okay?"

Dean sighed as he nodded his head. "Its just...I have been told it might take longer for me to heal enough to get back in the ring. The damage was more than we expected. It just sucks. I wanna be there with you as much."

"When did this happen?"

"I went to the doc last night. He has told me to take it easy."

"I am sorry baby." Seth said softly in a comforting voice as he hugged Dean. This was the last thing he wanted to hear but he needed to understand that Dean's health was the priority here. His baby had been in pain for so long and it finally caught up to him.

"Good thing I am home, yeah?" Seth asked, a soft smile on his lips as he felt Dean nodding his head.

"Yeah. Didn't want to worry you. But I am so glad you came home. I am even more glad than you took time off to see me. You really love me." Dean's teased a little and Seth chuckled.

"You think? Of course I love your crazy ass. No matter how much of a headache you can be at times."

"You asshole!"

"What? I am just being honest. I love you but you ARE a brat."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Seth grinned at Dean and pressed his lips to the area behind Dean's ear. Making Dean shudder in his arms as he lapped at the soft skin.

"Stop. You wanna freshen up first? I was making breakfast. I bet you are hungry." Dean said but made no effort to pull away from Seth's lips.

Seth pulled back and looked at Dean with a heated gaze, "Oh I am hungry. But I don't need breakfast. I wanna eat you."

Dean burst into a laughter as he said, "Oh God you are terrible Seth. I taught you well. But seriously...We can have fun after that. You look tired as fuck."

Seth grinned but nodded nevertheless. A shower sounded wonderful. Plus he had all weekend off to enjoy his time with Dean. It wouldn't hurt to freshen up a little first.

"Okay, okay. I am going. But if you are not done making me a nice meal when I come back, I am definitely eating you." Seth's eyes twinkled with mischief and it matched Dean's grinning face who replied in a husky voice, "Deal."

Seth groped Dean's ass through his jeans as he kissed him one last time before leaving for the shower.

* * *

  
Dean jumped as he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and a naked chest pressing against his back. Soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck, making him moan low in his throat.

"You are not done yet. I win." Seth's gruff voice sent shivers down Dean's whole body and he tried to squirm his way out of his arms. But Seth's grip was firm and he wasn't letting go.

"I am bad at this."

Seth snickered at Dean's words and made his boy turn into his arms. He pressed his lips to Dean's as he walked him towards the counter until Dean's legs hit the corner. He gripped Dean from under his thighs and picked him up to place him on the counter top. Dean's legs opening up to make room for Seth as they continued to kiss wetly.

"Mmm...You gonna punish me for being a bad little wifey?" Dean said and it made Seth break into a fit of laughter as he shook his head, "Why are you so bad at this? Seriously?"

Dean simply grinned back at him, obviously taking pride in amusing Seth and lifting up his mood with his weirdness. Seth just licked his lips as he took in the sight of him.

"You are the light of my life, you hear me?" Seth said seriously and watched as Dean blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"I am not kidding, you understand me?" Seth wanted Dean to know how he really felt. He knew talking about feelings made Dean shy away, but he needed him to know how much he meant to him. No matter if they were together or far away from each other, Dean was Seth's home. Dean was Seth's reason to smile.

Dean just crashed his lips to Seth's as he wrapped his legs tightly around Seth's waist to pull him closer. Seth's gripped Dean's waist tightly in his hands, pulling Dean tighter against his body. Soon he took Dean's shirt off and he was planting wet kisses all over Dean's stomach and pecs. Dean's head was thrown back in pure pleasure. His mouth had fallen open and eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed being under Seth's lips.

"Seth..Baby.."

"Shhss..Missed you so much...Missed having you like this...Let me love you.." Seth's voice was dripped with lust as he dipped his head lower to slip his tongue inside Dean's navel.

"You wanna do it here?" Dean asked, voice equally shattered with lust.

"I am suppose to have a meal. Only appropriate if I take you here."

Dean's whole body flushed at Seth's words and soon he was pulled down and out of his jeans as Seth guided him to bend over the counter, his ass facing Seth's hungry gaze. Seth got down on his knees as he spread Dean's asscheeks open, licking his lips as he eyed the beautiful pink pucker.

"You got something here baby or I'll have to use my mouth to get you ready?" He asked as he kneaded the soft flesh of Dean's ass and licked over his asshole a couple of times. Dean moaning loudly and bucking under his hands.

"Fuck..fuck...I think I stuffed a tube in the couch..Hurry.."

Seth swatted him on his butt and snickered. "This is suppose to be for me. Not you you greedy little slut."

Dean whined in return and spread himself further open for Seth, pushing his ass back against Seth's hands willing him to hurry up. Seth simply shook his head and left to find the lube.

"Stay here. Just like this."

Seth came after a few seconds to find Dean exactly where he left him. A tube of lube in his hands as he dripped the liquid on his fingers and pressed them against Dean's entrance. Soon he was three fingers deep inside Dean's asshole, fucking him slowly and expertly. Dean bucked back on the thick digits, moaning softly at being fucked.

When Seth hit his prostrate, Dean bucked wildly and started begging for more, and Seth didn't waste much time as he lubed up his dick and lined himself up with Dean's entrance. He teased him for a few seconds before he pushed inside, growling at the tightness surrounding his dick and how it made him feel sensations that drove him wild with desire.

"Fuck...So fucking tight...always so fucking tight and ready for me...Fuck...Gonna pound you baby.."

Dean just rocked back on his dick, silently begging Seth to do just that. Seth started a fast pace and he fucked Dean against the counter, hard and rough. Dean taking it all eagerly. Making beautiful noises as he was taken with such force.

It didn't too long for both of them to reach their climax, and after Dean felt Seth spilling his warm seeds inside his ass, he felt his own dick cumming too and painting his fingers with his own seeds as he jerked himself furiously.

Seth pulled out of Dean's ass, both of them moaning at the loss of the heat. Seth turned Dean in his arms and kissed at his lips. He picked Dean up in his arms, Dean's legs wrapping around his waist to hold himself up there. Seth quickly shut the stove off as he carried Dean towards their bedroom. Whispering about a nap and cuddles right now and a breakfast later.


End file.
